1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having an information processing program stored therein, an information processing method, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing system, and more particularly to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, an information processing method, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing system which are capable of alleviating a user's uncomfortableness.
2. Description of the Background Art
Some conventional hand-held game apparatuses are each provided with a gyro sensor as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-298160 (hereinafter, referred to as a “conventional art”). In the hand-held game apparatus disclosed in the conventional art, when the game apparatus is moved by a user, a rotation angle based on the movement by the user is detected by using the gyro sensor. A virtual camera in a virtual space is moved in accordance with the detected rotation angle, and an image of a virtual object or the like in the virtual space is taken by the virtual camera, thereby generating an image. Thus, in the conventional art, a position of the virtual camera is moved by moving the hand-held game apparatus, and the virtual object viewed from various points of view can be displayed.
However, when the hand-held game apparatus described in the conventional art includes a display device for displaying a stereoscopically visible image, a user may feel uncomfortable in some cases. Specifically, the user needs to view a display screen of the display device from an optimal point of view corresponding to a position at which the image is taken, so as to stereoscopically view the stereoscopically visible image. However, in order to display a virtual object viewed from various points of view by using the hand-held game apparatus described in the conventional art, the hand-held game apparatus needs to be moved. When the hand-held game apparatus is moved, a deviation between a user's point of view and the optimal point of view may occur in some cases. In general, the stereoscopically visible image is viewed in a blurred manner when viewed from a point of view different from the optimal point of view. Namely, when the stereoscopically visible image is displayed by the hand-held game apparatus described above in the conventional art, the display image is viewed in a blurred manner. Therefore, a user may feel uncomfortable in some cases.